Twenty Questions
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: Gracie jo has a lot of questions for her Dad. Can Harry answer them all?


Disclaimer I don't own Spooks. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred. BBC television and Kudos productions own all.

Question Time

Harry sat at the kitchen table listening to Gracie, Charlie and Lily play in the garden. He loved hearing the children laugh; it seemed to make everything ok for a few minutes. He kept an eye on them as they played; knowing that like those he observed on the Grid they had no idea they were being watched. He smiled slightly as he heard Gracie organise the other children. Despite being younger than her nephew by two years she still felt confident enough to pull rank.

"I'm the auntie!" Could he heard clearly. Harry chuckled to himself as he read the paper. It seemed his youngest child had developed the ability to organise and lead just as he had.

"She's turning into a bossy madam at times." Ruth stared out the window as she spoke. Harry smiled slightly. "I wonder where she gets that from?" Ruth raised an eyebrow. Harry looked at her innocently.

"She's not bossy. Just has leadership skills." Harry smiled as Ruth rolled her eyes. She knew her daughter was a carbon copy of Harry. She had inherited Ruth's dark hair and had the same eyes but everything else was pure Harry.

"If you say so." Ruth kissed his head before leaving the kitchen. Harry smiled to himself as she walked away.

"Daddy!" He turned as Gracie bounded into the room before clambering up on the table. "Can I ask you sumfing?"

"Of course." Harry frowned. "Where are Charlie and Lily?"

"In the garden. Nick and Molly and Wes are here. They playing football. Well trying to. Lily a bit little. But she's trying."

"Ok." Harry paused. "What did you want to ask?"

"Now." Gracie rested her head on her hands, elbows on the table. "I want you to be on nest with me and give me your best consodred answer."

"Ok." Harry paused. "I'll do my best to be honest and give you my best considered answer." He could see whatever it was she was really worried. "What is it?"

Gracie looked him in the eye with the same determination Ruth did when she was challenging him on the Grid. He knew she was really worried.

"Was I a mistake?"

"What?"

"You and mum? Was I a mistake? Because I heard I was a surprise baby and that I was a shock, that Graham didn't think you still had it in you." She frowned. "What is it? Why is it in you?"

"Remind me to have a word with your brother."

"Ok." Gracie frowned. "Was I not wanted? Because I heard Tiffany's mummy and Josh's mummy at school say that I had to be. Because you have big kids already and my mum only wanted you because you must be rich."

Harry sighed heavily. "You Gracie Jo Pearce are not a mistake. You were and are very much wanted."

"Oh. Why?"

"I'll be honest, you were a surprise baby. We didn't know that you were coming until you were almost here. But we were happy."

"Yeah?"

"Yes." Harry sighed. Gracie frowned.

"And it's true; we did have Catherine and the boys but that doesn't mean we can't love you too. Being a parent isn't like that. Do you think Adam loves Wes more than Isabella?"

"No. Just the same."

"That's right." Harry smiled. "I love you the same as Catherine, Graham and Nick." He watched as she nodded. "And as for your mum marrying me because I have money. I don't think so. My job is well paid but not that well paid. And she wouldn't want a man to look after her. Your Mum is independent and brave; like you. She can look after herself. And we took so long to get together that if it wasn't for anything but love we wouldn't have lasted this long." Gracie wiped her eyes.

"Come here." Harry smiled as his four year old climbed onto his lap. "Listen to me. Josh and Tiffany's mummy's are what we call nasty gossips. What they don't know they make up."

Gracie's eyes grew wide.

"Daddy! That's lying!"

"Yes." Harry agreed. "It is. Now I'm going to tell you the truth. I have loved your mum since the first time we met. She was always my friend and she looked after me - even when I wasn't very nice. And when she had to go away I missed her so much."

"Mummy went away!"

"Yes, for a while. She had to go but I didn't want her to." Harry sighed. "So when she came back I made sure she knew how much I missed her and how much I always loved her."

"So those ladies are wrong?"

"Yes. Anyone who says you weren't wanted are wrong. We always hoped for another baby so when we found out that you were coming we were really happy and still are." Gracie wrapped her arms around his neck as she hugged him. "Did that answer your question?"

"Yes." She nodded against him. Harry squeezed her back. "Only?"

"Go on. There's always something else." He looked up to see Ruth in the doorway biting her lip. He held her gaze for a moment.

"Mum. She's not going away again? Is she?"

"No." Ruth stepped into the room, crouching beside them. Gracie smiled. "I'm staying here. With you and the others." She touched her daughter's hair. "I promise." Gracie smiled.

"Good. Can I ask something else?"

"You have a lot of questions today." Ruth smiled. "Go on."

"Why do you call me Squeak?" Gracie asked innocently. Ruth laughed.

"Sweetheart, that's one Daddy has to answer." Ruth got to her feet as Harry blushed furiously. "Maybe another day."

Gracie nodded before running out of the kitchen with Scarlet at her heels. Harry got to his feet before pulling Ruth into his arms.

"And for the record, you still have it." Ruth smiled as he brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Harry. There'll be more questions."

"I know., she's like you." Harry sighed as she kissed him. The sounds of children playing in the garden filtered through the kitchen doors as Harry pulled Ruth closer, kissing her with all the emotion he could muster - knowing he'd never let her go again.

Xxxxx

A/N back to cold feet now please review


End file.
